narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power - Episode 1
Other Edo Tensei Who are the others resurrected by Edo Tensei?--Omojuze (talk) 15:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :None of them have been named.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) What jutsu did kabuto use? What jutsu did kabuto use on naruto?(Titans24 (talk) 22:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC))(Titans24) Can someone answer my question please?--(Titans24 (talk) 06:48, November 23, 2012 (UTC))(Titans24) Characters Who are Fazu, Rira and Rando? --JoaoKrauss (talk) 00:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't the episode sort of mess up the story? Because this event happened before the war began, and kabuto didn't use the edo tensei technique until he showed it to Tobi I believe, so doesn't this alter everything?-- (talk) 02:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Kinda sorta, but not really. It's a filler after all, doesn't count--Elveonora (talk) 03:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, I don't recall how they explained the allied forces knowledge that the Akatsuki army had Edo Tensei ninja in their ranks before the first engagement. Cause if memory serves they were prepared for Undead Ninja before Darui's engagement on the first day and the Ambush team hadn't even gotten back to the front yet. I do find it a bit much that he just lined up Nagato, Itachi and several Konoha ninja like that off the bat though. Bit brash if you ask me. Oh well, whatever. Complications aside, I thought it was a nice touch to revive Hayate, shoulda done Yahiko while he was at it. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 06:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, this timeline of this arc probably occurred between Five Kage Summit Arc and Confining the Jinchūriki Arc while Kabuto was hardly attempting to complete the Edo Tensei to its perfect form. During the episode, he couldn't control everyone he summoned claiming that this technique wasn't completed. Secondly, about Fazu, Rira and Rando. we don't know perhaps the upcoming episodes will provide some information of them. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto's appearance is also wrong, he has no scales on his left arm and his face should be white at least partially. Another weird thing is Yamato's "light no jutsu"--Elveonora (talk) 18:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) It's possible that the ressurrected are Fazu, Rira and Rando... --JoaoKrauss (talk) :I always thought characters will be listed in the credits if they talked, in other words, the seiyū had to work and are therefore credited for it. xD :For example, Shizune wasn't listed even when she appeared at the start of the episode. :None of the rescurrected shinobi spoke a single word. I doubt they could be them.Norleon (talk) 14:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Picture I don't think that this picture is the right choice to represent the episode. Sure, it's important to see that Hidan is back, but I guess a shot of the village assault or team kakashi's fight would be more suited. Norleon (talk) 10:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Big Ball Rasengan? Now then, should it be mentioned in the trivia for this episode that Naruto seemingly created one of these and then carried it himself to the target? When this technique is supposed handled by himself and a clone? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 16:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Names I just noticed that, while their names are only given in Katakana on the tvtokyo profile pages, the url actual consists the name those Katakana are supposed to represent. For example, Dokku's url calls him Dog, while Micchi calls her Mixi. Shouldn't we move them accordingly? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:31, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Naturally I guess.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm asking because I don't know where urls rank in our official sources-list. x) • Seelentau 愛 議 21:58, February 6, 2015 (UTC) pls respond. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:31, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Her name is Miina not Micchi ... For Dokku yeah, Dog is consistent... I've noticed that for a long while ago, but since we use the official names that comes from Crunchyroll, I think it's better to keep those names to avoid the confusion. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:54, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::What Shakhmoot said. We use the Crunchyroll names when it comes to anime content, so it should stay as is to avoid confusion to our viewers. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Whoops, it's indeed Miina, lol. Okay, that lessens the value of the urls quite a bit. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC)